Life After You
by Chawmpy-bot
Summary: What else is there for him in this life, if he doesn't have her? Callen/OC oneshot


I actually was looking through my computer, and found this one-shot that I had actually written a long time ago haha XP This was after the episode when G seems to kinda reminise about a girl... who was 'one hell of a cop.' I'm too lazy to go look up the episode name. I don't memorize them all 'cause well.. uh... I actually _have_ a life? Lies... is my life ;_; NOT.. maybe... I'm still trying to figure it out... leave me alone! -.-

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA, although it (and of course G with his smexy bod) are at the top of my birthday wish list ;D

I don't own Life After You either . (Why can't I own anything? *tear*)

* * *

Gunshots.

The loud sounds resounded through the air with a sickening boom. Every one of his senses were in overdrive, even time seeming to freeze. Her body flying through the air. Her blood splattering onto the ground. The faint sound of her breath leaving her lungs in what would be the last time.

More gunshots.

The bullets left his own gun and two others. The man fell to the ground, but everyone could care less about him now. He got what he deserved, that's how it was in Callen's mind at the moment. The whole world revolved around the beautiful young woman laying in the room in her own pool of blood.

He was by her side in an instant, the rest of the room a blur. Her chest barely rose, all the muscles of her body slack. Her long black hair splayed behind her, most of it pulled from out of her high ponytail. Her chocholatte brown eyes were slightly foggy behind her slowly closing eyelids. Her long, dark eye lashes gently brushed against her pale cheeks.

He called her name, knowing his attempts were futile. He didn't care. He would stay by her side. He gently cradled her body to his own, tears falling freely from his cheeks. His back hunched over her body praying for a miracle that was impossible.

Hands landed on his shoulder, attempting to pull him up. Callen shook it off, ignoring the yells about a bomb, and the fact that they were in the next room over from it. HE finally shoved his partners arms off of him, and attempted to pick up his girl.

He couldn't though. It wasn't that she was heavy. She was light as a feather to him. But she was gone. Her body cold, there was no warmth left, nothing to unconsciously cuddled next to when the nights got cold. He had carried her plenty of times, but this was different. Her breath would come out steadily, her heartbeat often increasing at the proximity of their bodies.

He couldn't carry her, his body just wouldn't respond. It was as if his body couldn't think of any reason to move since the woman he loved wasn't truly there. Sam instead merely picked her up, easily carrying her small frame on his shoulders. Callen hurried after him with some support, but now being able to move after her.

The bomb went off with a loud boom. Sam and Callen flew forward, her body landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Callen crawled over to her, shielding her body with his own from anything that may come their way.

The first time he met her. She was assisting NCIS on a certain case, becoming the bridge between the federal agency and LAPD. He noticed her, sure. But then again all the men did. Hell, he was attracted to her. She was interesting, intriguing. She made him completely curious. He never thought that she would worm her way into his heart.

The first time he asked her on a date. Their case was over, and she would be going back to the police, most likely never to interact with OSP again. She declined at first. But he didn't give up. He asked her often. Many times going to her favorite coffee shop just to see her and ask her on a date again.

She finally agreed.

Their first date. Sometimes, he would want sex. Usually. Other times, he would wait a bit, but never want to stay around for long. It seemed to start out like the latter. Or so he thought. She didn't come quite as easily as most girls he had dated. He had to work to keep her attention, work to keep her from leaving. Although eventually, she decided to stay, just as he decided the same thing.

Their first night together. Nothing like he had ever felt before. It was different. It meant something. For both of them. He loved her, and it terrified him slightly. Yet he embraced it fully.

She told him that she wanted to join NCIS. Screw rule #12. Callen agreed completely.

He began thinking about his life. A house, perhaps even a family. Something better than his old childhood. He could imagine her with a child. _His_ child.

But now he was standing in front of her casket. It was raining, as if even the world was mourning her death. He wouldn't be surprised if it was. The flag was folded, given to her brother who was trying to keep a straight face. Everyone could see how much seeing his baby sister's burial was killing him.

There was nothing left for him. He had started out with nothing. Nothing at all. No family, no home, no one to hang out and get drinks besides co-workers and people from the military. Then she came. Given him something more. She gave him a better reason to get up every morning. To love his job even more for what he was doing.

And somehow, for some unfathomable reason to him, she loved him back. He never really understood why. Never understood how he could ever earn somebody as great as her. He had nothing, yet she had given him everything.

But now everything was gone. He lost it all. Now he didn't know what to do. What reason now did he have for moving on.

She had told him that no matter what, he was to forget about her, if something were to happen. But how could he? It was impossible now. She was the best woman out there, and the only one for him. There was no life after her. There was nothing to do. Nothing to get up in the morning for. No one to wake up next to. No one to make coffee in the morning for, no one to get scolded by for leaving his dirty clothes on the floor. No one to joke around with about the most random and stupidest things that would suddenly pop into their head. No one to hold hands with, to play with their fingers when just relaxing on the couch.

No one to love.

He wanted to have a life, live on and be happy. To live, laugh and love.

But only if he was with her.

* * *

_I'm thinking all that still matters_

_Is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

How'd you like it? :3 Reviews are loved! C:


End file.
